


Ugly Tim: Office Smut

by MistressLegato



Series: Ugly Tim [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Exhibitionism, Light Sadism, M/M, Office Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLegato/pseuds/MistressLegato
Summary: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUTTimmy is Jack's cute, ginger kitty cat, who is looking to please his boyfriend and boss in the bedroom. This time, he lets his lover take him in his office. Can he keep his voice down, or are his co workers going to hear him shamelessly getting boned by the boss?Pre-surgery TimTam





	1. To Dream and Differ

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some tasty smut for you guys who are too lazy to read all of [Ugly Tim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010008%22), or those of you who like that fic and want some more porn to go along with it. Easily readable as a stand-alone.

“But . . . we . . . we really shouldn’t,” Tim whispered, biting his thumb as Jack fondled him.

To start this little experiment, Jack had given his pumpkin a deep, sloppy kiss when he came in to turn in some paperwork near the end of the day; Tim was easy to get into the mood when baited with mouth to mouth contact. He was a romantic and a total sucker for the intimate act, and Jack practically had a degree in the fine art of kissing. The redhead’s body always showed what it wanted, but whether or not the nearly blind man agreed with its assessment was always up to a roll of the dice.

The pale man’s emotions ran high and controlled his libido; his moods were mercurial and dictated the flow of things, hell, they dictated whether or not they were allowed to flow at all! Thanks to this fickleness, though, Jack felt like he was in constant suspense - and he _loved_ it. A session could end up being anything from tender and sweet love-making to a messy, filthy fuck fest; never being able to assume the outcome was exciting. Some nights, they just curled up together and fell asleep - no sex required. That outcome was always the one that shocked Jack the most because he and Timothy both usually had trouble sleeping. When they were together, though, both were able to catch some rest.

“We can do it without locking the door if that really turns you on,” the brunette had offered at the start of this little experiment, projecting his own exhibitionist fantasy onto his cute, cinnamon haired lover. “Imagine it,” Jack had begun, unbuckling Tim’s belt and undoing his pants. When he nudged his underwear just enough out of the way to stroke his sweetheart as he continued to talk him into it, he found the freckled man almost fully aroused. Despite his vehement renunciation of such an act, his body seemed to find the idea intensely hot. “Gladys walks in here to turn in the financial report just to see your completely naked body sprawled on my desk while I’m pumping it into you,” he’d teased Tim before dropping to his knees to give him some oral pleasure. “I bet you’d cream right then and there. Wouldn’t you?”

“Ah! Ja . . . Ja . . . aaaahn . . . w-we shouldn’t,” Timothy gasped as Jack swirled his tongue around his shamelessly drooling cock. Mismatched irises stared straight up into twin emerald pools, turned on by the way his lover was saying that they shouldn’t, but was still not pushing him away. Jack wanted to discover if his new, precious gem was just too shy to admit that he was an exhibitionist, or if he really was just a noisy fuck that couldn’t say “no,” once he was being felt up. Was he going to rebuff Jack’s advances for real, was he going to stifle his cries, or was he going to scream his name just as loud as he did when they were in the bedroom, even more aroused knowing that others were listening to them fuck? Was it arousing Tim to admit that they shouldn’t be getting hot and heavy in his office? Was he the type that got off knowing that he was doing something considered wrong, but doing it anyway? He wanted to know what made Tim really tick.

The redhead’s hips were just the right height to allow his plump buttocks to rest on the edge of Jack’s desk, leading to the brunette joking about them fucking in his office a week or so earlier.

Jack pulled down the well-fitted grey pants that had started this whole thing - he’d told his lover several times before that those tight pants made him think of doing all sorts of things to his tight ass, and that if he kept wearing them, he’d end up living out one of those fantasies. Not discouraged, at least twice a week, the freckled man wore them. Usually it was on a Friday and they’d end up at Jack’s place, passionately exploring one another until their bodies gave out.

“We got ten until everyone leaves. I bet I can make you scream like the little slut that you are before then,” the brunette teased, unabashedly. He knew that his dirty talk got his partner keyed up.

Timothy tried to quiet his voice, but the raunchy words were making his body react bawdily. If he _was_ a slut, it was only for the nasty things his lover said to him; had he been born a woman, those filthy, vocal teasings would have him soaking through his panties.

The heterochromatic project leader took Tim all the way into his mouth, the less girthy, but slightly longer than his own member hitting the back of his throat and almost causing him to vomit. The brunette pulled away with a cough and laugh; he’d forgotten that his sweet Timmy’s inexperienced hips bucked unpredictably when he was stimulated; he was still an untamed horse.

“Th-th-th-th- tha- thaaaa - aaah - mmmmm . . . nnnnn . . . ”

“Remember - if you want me to stop, just say, ‘cupcake.’ You know I haven’t sucked many. Try not to make me puke,” he requested of his lover. “You need my mouth, though, don’cha? You _want_ me to gag on your cock; to choke on your cum.”

FUCK, Jack was good at this! It drove the redhead insane, hearing him say such filthy things, his warm breath blowing over his burgeoning hard-on; it made it difficult for him to say anything besides, “OF FUCKING COURSE!” His boyfriend gave his tip a few quick sucks and continued to grin.

“Your cock says it’s WAY in. So? Should I . . .” he wondered, pressing a kiss to the head of Tim’s penis. He couldn’t help licking the dribbling slit so he could taste that salty precum - his current lover had an addictive flavour and Jack often wanted more of it. Not that he’d ever admit it, though.

The redhead still attempted a resistance, but he didn’t say the safeword, so Jack knew he could keep going.

“W-we can’t, Jack. Ah . . . ha . . . Oh, Jaaa . . . haaa . . . .hhhmmmmmmmm!”

Tim was doing his best to grip the edge of the desk, but sweat had his fingers starting to slip. Both of them could hear his hands squeaking against the surface, but it only made the brunette more encouraged.

Jack kept his lips tight around the hardening shaft, slowly moving his mouth up and down it.

“Hnnnnnnnnn, ah, ah, AH, Ja-Jack, w-w-we ca-aaaaah! Ah, ah, ah . . . th-they’re gonna he-hear . . . pl-plea-AH! Ah HAAAA~AAAHN!”

Timothy’s voice grew several times louder

“Ffffff, oooooooh .  . . goddammit . . . oh god, y-you know - doesn’t take much for me to . . . I’m gon-HEEEE! N-N-Not there!” Timothy squeaked as his boss pressed a finger to his perineum and massaged. His darling was extremely sensitive all over, but his perineum and prostate seemed to make him more receptive to advances. “AH AH AH AAAAAH -”

“Shhhhhhhhhh,” Jack encouraged his lover with a soft laugh; he wasn’t going to stop trying to get him off until he was told to cease his activity. With Tim already stripped of his pants and underwear, though, it really didn’t seem like he was going to tell him to quit. “So? You want it, don’t you?”

_Fuck, if someone hasn’t already heard us, they definitely will by the time I’m done with him. God, this is hot!_

“We sh-shouldn’t. R-really . . . Ja-Jack, I can’t . . . can’t stop my voice. It carries . . . th-they’ll hear,” Timothy reiterated, whimpering when Jack rubbed his dry finger over his rectum. “Da-dammit . . . I want . . . it . . . want you to . . . that thing you do. With . . . you know . . . your tongue. D-down there . . .” the redhead’s face was a ridiculous shade of scarlet as he admitted what he wanted. His admission was vague, but he knew that Jack would understand what he was talking about. “Oh god, we really shouldn’t! I shouldn’t have said that! I’m sorry!” the green eyed man quickly tried to backpedal, but the brunette was already scooting him back on the desk and pulling Timothy’s knees over his shoulders.

“Oh? Well say no more, princess. You know I aim to please,” Jack offered, a devilish grin on his lips as he positioned his boyfriend for the requested act. “Especially when my little kitten is so willing to ask so nicely. Even knowing everyone’s going to hear him moaning and screaming, he still wants it. What a naughty boy.”

Timothy squealed and filled his fists with chocolate coloured locks when a hot, moist tongue slid across his entrance. Jack had only done this to him a few times, but it was such a turn-on, he couldn’t help but beg for it after the first time. Nobody had even eaten him out before and Tim, honestly, hadn’t been positive it would be something he’d be comfortable with, but the feeling was absolutely intense and Jack was, as with most everything they did together, amazing at it.

“AH! AH! Yeeee~eees, unnnh!” he moaned, god it felt good! And doing it here? Why was he getting so much more aroused? Was he really the kind of pervert that got off knowing other people could hear, or see? “HAAAA AAAAAAHN Aaaah, ha, ha! Jaaaa~aack!”

_You are a little slut, aren’t you? Goddamn, Who would have thought I’d get so lucky? He looks like such an average nerd, but he’s a total freak. Man, I might lose it without even fucking him. This is so hot!_

Jack dipped his tongue inside of his lover and received some rather sharp tugs to his hair as Timothy let out a noisy howl. There was no way people WEREN’T hearing him, at this point. His hips rolled against the squirming, wet appendage, little squeals of pleasure trying to be held back still escaping in strained tones.

“Oh god, oh my god, Jack . . . fuck . . . th-they can hear! W-we should . . . we should sto - aaaaah! Ah! Hnnnnnnng . . .”

“You nasty little thing, you,” the redhead’s boss chuckled withdrawing from the activity and getting to his feet. “We can’t stop, now. It’s only fair I get my turn. So turn around, pumpkin.”

Tim didn’t argue, sliding his shaking body off of the desk and doing as he was instructed. He could hear Jack clicking a bottle open and was a little shocked to know that he’d come prepared for this; had he really been so confident that he wouldn’t be told ‘No!’ or had he brought it just in case? Did he bring it every day?! Or was he keeping it in his desk drawer?!

“It’s always in my desk. Just in case,” Jack responded without being asked; he’d gotten to know Tim well enough to know that the wheels in his head were spinning. “Never know when someone’s gonna drop in for some . . . one-on-one time.”

“They’d better not be -”

“I’m not doing anyone but you. Don’t worry. You’re so possessive. It’s cute,” he said quietly, leaning over his boyfriend’s shoulder and pressing his lips to his neck. “I wasn’t lying. I’m all yours; really. I’m only a slut when I’m not officially dating someone. Besides, you drain my fluids plenty. Don’t really need to get any more ass,” he joked.

“You’re so lewd. I wish you were -”

“Shhh, shh, shh. Don’t ruin it.”

Jack cut Timothy off mid-thought, sliding his dick between his ass cheeks. Before he got down to business, he wanted to at least muffle his darling’s screams - people had already heard him, so there was no need to embarrass the freckled programmer any more; he’d been a good sub and challenged himself, so Jack would reward him while protecting at least some of his dignity. He pushed up his partner’s shirt and put a handful of it in front of Tim’s face; the hint was taken and the other man opened his mouth and bit down on a sizeable wad.

To test the filter out, Jack teased Tim’s nipples. The small moans were barely audible, so he called it good and pressed his tip inside.

“Mmmpf . . .”

Timothy leaned over the desk and held onto the edge with a backwards grip. Jack usually ended with several powerful thrusts, so he figured he’d ready himself; once they got into it, his mind would be melted and he’d lack the wherewithal to figure out how to keep his body from slipping across the desk surface.

“Mmmm . . . you’re always so tight, pumpkin. You know I love it, don’t you?” Jack teased, slowly pushing further in; he really wanted to just force it in and make his baby scream as loudly as he could, but this was Tim’s reward - he’d play nice this time. They were definitely going to do it again later that night, though, and he wasn’t going to hold back on his brutality. For now he’d be gentle and make sure his partner had a good time. “Fff . . . relax a little. Can’t get it in.”

The redhead stopped standing on the tips of his socked toes and rested his chest and head on the desk; he had to nudge the keyboard off of the edge with his nose just so there was room; the clatter it made on the slick, hard surface was surprisingly loud.

“That’s better. God . . . unf . . . you’re amazing, TimTam,” the older man complimented his lover; he honestly deserved it and Jack often felt like he didn’t do enough to recognize just how much he appreciated him. “I’d _slam_ you anytime,” he added, making reference to a beverage and dessert snack combination.

“Mmf mnf mmm,” came the response, but Jack couldn’t decipher it; Tim didn’t repeat it, so he knew it wasn’t really important; likely, it was some kind of sass for his terrible joke.

Jack put his hands above the freckled man’s shoulders on the desk and leaned all the way into him.

_God, I’m so fuckin’ lucky, I’m so goddamn lucky. What a tasty little, ginger flavoured  treat. Kinda do wanna stay with him forev . . . well, at least, for a long time._

The odd eyed man started with a slow rhythm, not even needing to aim for his sweetheart’s easily pleasured prostate; he always nailed it most intensely when he fucked his boyfriend from behind. He’d been told by Timothy that he always ended up putting  pressure on it, regardless of aim due to his size, but he tended to strike it just right the most often in this position. When the muffled whimpers got more desperate, he knew he was doing a good job.

“Mmf, mf, MFF, MFF, MMMFFF!”

“Yeah, feels good for me, too. I’ve thought about bending you over this desk so goddamn many times in the past. Did I tell you I stroked off in here a couple a times thinking about you?”

“MMMMAAAH!”

The tone of that particular noise told Jack he was being scolded for being crude, but he didn’t really care; it was true. It seemed only polite to tell someone when they were worth masturbating to. Few were sexy enough to Jack to cause such a reaction. With words not helping things along, he decided to bite his tongue and get down to business.

“Mm . . . oh yeah . . . so good,” he vocalized between pecks on a snowy, speckled neck. He grunted quietly, increasing his pace. The stifled exclamations of pleasure grew louder and higher in pitch, so Jack knew he was doing it right. “Nnn . . . uhh . . . can I go a little harder?”

“Mm hmm!” Timothy confirmed, enthusiastically nodding and tightening his grip on the edge of the desk. Jack was taking it painfully slowly, but what Tim really wanted was a quick, hot, intense fuck.

“Thank god . . . wanna fuck you harder! This shit gets me so hot.”

The pens in the metal mesh cup on Jack’s desk started to rattle as he gave his lover harder and harder thrusts; the clatter they made, along with the freckled man’s oh-so-desperate whimpers and moans were working together, ringing out in time with one another, pleasing the Hyperion poster boy’s ears. His own grunts added even more to the mix and he felt himself getting close.

“This is hot. So fuckin’ hot. Oh . . . oh yeah, babe, gonna come soon . . . you want it inside?”

Timothy shook his head, “No.” He wasn’t about to attempt to waddle down the hall, filled with Jack’s spunk, nor did he want to wait for it to dribble out of him slowly on the office floor as he tried to catch his breath beneath his boss’s desk. No mess this time, that was his desire.

“No fun at all,” Jack joked breathily, biting down on the other man’s shoulder; he liked the squeal he always elicited from his lover for the somewhat cruel action. Despite the outcry, Tim’s cock was usually twitching when he did it, so he knew that it was sexually exciting for him even though it hurt; his sweet Tim was a bit of a masochist. As he dug his teeth in deep enough to taste blood starting to seep between them, he felt his second in command tighten up around him with the pathetic mewl he always made when he came, Jack had a good feeling that he’d finished him off; the way those shaky legs felt like they were starting to collapse, and how the rest of the muscles in Timothy’s body started to relax told him for sure. The noises quieted, but he still made them with each of Jack’s increasingly enthusiastic thrusts.

“Almost there, so close!” the brunette groaned, fucking him faster and with more abandon. He snagged a few tissues out of the box on his desk and pulled out in time to capture his mess inside of them, rather than inside of his boyfriend, as requested. It didn’t feel nearly as satisfying, but it was convenient for cleanup, at the very least. Dropping the used up tissues on the floor he rested his body on top of Tim’s for a minute as they both caught their breath. “Uh . . . goddamn, Timmy. You spoil me too much,” he finally offered his mate, pushing himself up and tucking himself back into his pants.

Tim slid to the floor, needing a little more time to recover, his shirt still clenched tightly in his teeth. He groaned in annoyance as he dragged his body through his own fluid on the way down. Jack knew that the two muffled syllables he heard were, “damn it,” whether they were intelligible or not.

“Awww, my poor cupcake. You got frosting all over. Should I lick it up?”

The redhead adjusted his wonky glasses and pulled the shirt out of his mouth.

“D-don’t be gross. God, Jack . . . you always have to ruin it,” he complained, trying to wipe the semen off of his chest and stomach with his other hand. “Eyuck . . . could you, um . . . tissues or something? Ugh. So gross.”

“It’s not that gross. Don’t be such a girl,” Jack responded with a sigh, handing his sweetheart the requested items. They were snatched away from him with vigor as Tim hissed about punching him in the dick the next time he called him a girl. “I’d probably just get turned on, little lady,” came his quick, brainless retort; he regretted making it the second a pale hand came up between his legs, nailing him in the balls. “That was fair,” he added, inhaling through his teeth as he leaned down next to his seething boyfriend, holding onto his nuts for dear life; he could have sworn he was being continually being kicked in the netherregions - Tim apparently had fucking excellent skill in the art of making a man suffer.

“You’re such a . . . a . . . fucking dickweed! Why can’t you just be nice? I just . . . for you . . . did that! And you - you’re mean to me. I wish you wouldn’t pick on me so much,” the green eyed man confessed, the pout on his face being the one that always melted Jack’s sometimes inhuman heart; now he wished he hadn’t made his shitty cracks at his lover. It was a little bit malicious to talk down to Timothy after he’d just gone super far out of his comfort zone for him.

“Sorry,” he offered with a wheeze. Holy hell, why did it suddenly feel even worse?! Was there some sort of delayed pain taint punch nobody had ever told him about?! “Learned my lesson.”

The freckled programmer shifted his eyes to look at Jack and gave him a sadistic grin when he noticed that his face was still contorted in pain. He honestly hadn’t meant to ring his bells that hard. Still, he definitely deserved hit; he had a nasty habit of trying to emasculate him and it got on Tim’s last nerve. He was every bit as man as Jack was, even if he wasn’t always as . . . toxicly masculine? He wasn’t really sure how to refer to it. Macho? Whatever it was, it was douchey and it drove him crazy that they would share sweet and romantic moments, but then Jack would turn back into his phony, dickish persona that he used to keep everyone at bay so he could protect himself.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Tim sighed, cleaning himself up and pulling his shirt down over his exposed chest. “Uck . . . moist,” he complained; he’d drooled on his shirt and now it was trying to cling to his body. Thank god for his dorky sweater vests. Today he’d worn a dark brick coloured one; it would at least visually hide the wet spot from others. “Oh god . . . everyone heard me,” he finally came to realize, slapping his hands over his mouth.

Knowing that he had to walk back out of the office and act like nothing unusual had happened, but being well aware that at least some of his co-workers would be giving his cocked eyebrows, winks, thumbs up, or nasty glares for what he’d just done made him nauseous. His cheeks turned deep red as he started to hyperventilate. Jack’s arms enveloped him in a warm embrace and the older man nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

“Don’t worry so much. Everyone fucks. Who cares who does who, and where and when they do it?”

“Everybody does, Jack! Everyone but you . . . and . . . m-me. Oh god, why did I -”

“Because you _wanted_ to. Relax. You can hide out in here with me until I’m done with work. Everyone will be long gone by the time we leave. Would you like that?”

Timothy nodded and gripped his lover’s strong arms with his hands.

“I . . . liked it . . .” he admitted almost too quietly to register audibly. “I’m so disgusting . . .”

Jack squeezed his boyfriend and kissed his neck, starting to become encrusted with dried blood.

“No you’re not. You’re perfect.”

“I’m a freak,” Timothy worried, covering his face with his hands. He knew that Jack hated it when he cried. “We shouldn’t have! I’m terrible. I have no self control. I’m filthy. I can’t . . . I shouldn’t have . . .”

“STOP IT,” Jack commanded his submissive boyfriend. His sweetheart often felt all kinds of shame, and revulsion after he took joy in lovemaking; it was likely due to him being brutalized at such a young age and associating only negative feelings with sexual pleasure, so the brunette understood that he needed to be patient with Timothy through his post orgasm aftershocks of guilt and remorse. He had to replace those bad feelings by praising his darling and making sure he knew that what they shared was something beautiful - something intimate and special and absolutely amazing. “You were incredible. You were such a brave kitten for me. I appreciate that. We both had a good time, so there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he assured his pet. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling good, even if it happens because you’re being a little bit naughty.”

“I’m not . . . I’m not an animal. I have values . . . morals . . . social awareness . . . and I still . . . we still . . . and it made me -”

“So you got off on a little exhibitionism. It never killed anyone. Not the first time I’ve done it,” Jack admitted, pressing his lips to the warm vein running down Tim’s elegant neck. “Hope it isn’t the last, either. We only get one lifetime. What’s wrong with getting a little wild with it?”

“Don’t make me think of all the sluts you’ve fucked in your office, Jack. It really doesn’t help,” the redhead grumbled.

A yelp escaped a freckled throat as a strong hand tightened around it.

“Do I have to quiet you down, pumpkin?”

“N-no . . . no sir!” Timothy gasped, the grip loosening just enough to allow him to answer before it squeezed enough to shut him up again.

“Good boy. You really are a good boy, Timmy. Don’t feel so guilty about being human and enjoying sex once in awhile. You really are so incredibly sexy - I want you all the time,” Jack spoke directly into a reddening ear. “I’m going to have you again tonight if you come home with me. So think about whether or not you wanna play the prude card, or if you want me to fuck you until you can’t think straight before you decide whether or not you’re going home tonight.” The older man traced the now throbbing, swollen neck artery with his tongue, Timothy starting to dig into his oversized paw with his fingernails, his need to breathe starting to overcome his wish to be obedient and listen to his lover. “Mmm, you’re gorgeous, kitten. I always want so much more of you," he purred before released his grip, leaving his boyfriend gagging and coughing as he tried to fill his lungs with air. “No pressure, though. If you wanna go home and get some rest, I won’t hold it against you.”


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has an awkward request . . . he wants Tim to call him "daddy." Tim isn't really sure how he feels about it, but he has some requests of his own - like Jack giving him a mind blowing orgasm that makes him scream!

When Timothy had pulled on his clothes and hurried out of his office, Jack had been certain he wouldn’t see him that weekend. His boyfriend was sensitive and he felt like he’d crossed the line; he’d been punishing himself inside his head for strangling him like he had just to quiet him, then not apologizing.

_ Ugh, I’m such an asshole. Poor TimTam . . . he really does deserve better. Why did I do that? God, it drives me nuts, though! Why does he always have to take it back, like he wishes that we hadn’t - _

The doorbell rang, snapping the brunette out of his inner monologue. Jack checked the camera and saw a nervous looking freckled programmer standing outside his door and a relieved smile crept across his face.

_ Thank god . . . I’m so sorry, pumpkin. I didn’t mean to! I’ll make it up to you, I swear! _

The brunette answered his door, but tried not to look as excited as he was to have his lover come crawling back to him. Honestly, though, if he were a dog he’d be wagging his tail to see his partner.

“Hey. You . . . you alright? Didn’t think I’d see y-”

“May I come in, sir?”

“Yeah, of course,” the odd eyed man replied, stepping aside to allow Tim entrance to his apartment. When the door slid closed behind him, the redhead threw his arms around his lover’s neck and locked lips with him.

“Mmf! Mm . . .mmmmm . . .”

Damn if his little ginger coloured cat wasn’t the hottest thing on the block! And only  _ he _ was privy to his sensual side - god, he felt lucky. Finding such an innocent, but willingly curious lover was like winning the lottery to Jack. He enjoyed Tim immensely.

“Make me scream,” Tim moaned, undoing his boss’s belt while he nibbled at his chin, “Make me scream and don’t try to shut me up, Jack. Fuck me! Please come inside me this time.”

“Ho . . . holy fuck, Timmy! Are you drunk?!” the older man wanted to know, pushing his boyfriend away a bit to look at his face. “Oh babe . . . you are. You know I don’t -”

Timothy greedily dipped his tongue into Jack’s babbling mouth, sweeping it over all of those perfect teeth that he was so jealous of, tangling his fingers in chocolatey, velvety locks. When the other man was sufficiently quieted, the redhead pulled away and wiped the slobber off of his mouth.

“I drank a little, but I’m not drunk. Just a little . . . I just . . . lowered my inhibitions is all. You know I’d eventually be begging for it after you teased me for an hour,” the tipsy man admitted, keeping his hands occupied in those slightly oily locks, “so why is it so wrong if I speed things up with uh . . . what do they say? ‘Liquid courage?’ I want you. Do you not . . . I . . . if you don’t, though, that’s, um,” Tim suddenly shied away, releasing his sweetheart and stepping back. Had he come on too strong? Did Jack only like it when he was docile? Was he afraid that Timothy wasn’t able to give proper consent because he was under the influence? Honestly, he wasn’t drunk, but it wasn’t like he could prove it; he’d had only two beers in the three-ish hours it took for Jack to finish his work and for Tim to grab a shower. It had just been enough to loosen him up a little bit.

“You know I don’t take drunk, or drugged up people into bed with me. I’m not  _ that  _ kinda guy. I’m not so desperate that I need someone to be plastered, or gacked out to fuck me. You know that, pumpkin. God, you make it hard to stick to my morals, though . . .”

“I’m not drunk, Jack. I had two beers. In two and a half, or three hours; I just . . . I wanted to be able to talk to you like you talk to me. It seemed like you liked it the time I tried it . . . guess I fucked that up, too. Just - never mind. I’ll go home. See you Monday,  _ boss _ ,” the bespectacled, younger man said with almost a hiss towards the end. He couldn’t believe that after what he’d braved for his lover, he’d get so cruelly rejected for having a drink. 

Timothy was no lush. He wasn’t a drunk, but he wasn’t a lightweight, either. All he wanted was to loosen his tongue and he’d been able to do so, but now Jack was disappointed in him. It was so fucking difficult to please his spoiled boyfriend. He turned on his heel and reached for the door button when his arm was jerked violently back.

“Alphabet. Backwards,” Jack spoke directly into his ear.

“I can’t do that  _ sober  _ -” Timothy confessed as strong arms snaked around his body, coiling tightly around him.

“You’d better fuckin’ try if you want an orgasm that lasts until you brain melts right out of your eyeballs.”

“Z, Y,  X . . . W . . . um . . .  fuck! V, U, T . . . Q, R - no, R, Q, wait! S, R, Q,” the younger man struggled; his brain didn’t work well in reverse order, “I swear, Jack - I wouldn’t lie. I’m not drunk! Please . . . I don’t want to sleep alone tonight . . . I . . . I . . . want more after . . . wh-what we did . . . don’t be cruel to me,” he begged. “M-make . . . make me come like that - I’ll scream as loud as you want! I ca-can’t get off . . . like what you do to me . . . when I’m by myself,” Tim admitted. It was embarrassing as all hell, but he knew an honest confession was the only way to get to Jack.

“Hmmmmmm? So . . . you’ve tried to, huh?”

“Jack . . .”

“Mmm, mm, mm, mm. My tasty little morsel, tell me more. How’d ya do it when you tried?” Jack  _ needed _ to know; if Timothy was in a mood for confessing his sins, he wanted details.

“Ja-Jack . . . I just . . . I . . . tried to . . .”

“Fingers? Toys?”

“F-Fingers! I don’t own any . . . nothing like that,” the mousy programmer exclaimed, incredibly embarrassed. Maybe the alcohol hadn’t helped all that much, afterall. Jack had such a dirty mind and it was difficult to match him.

“Where were you? Community shower? My shower? Your bed? In front of your computer, jerking it to porn?”

“God, Jack! You’re always so . . . so! My . . . my bed. Li-listening to music. Geez!”

“Damn it, you’re so fuckin’ adorable, TimTim. I’d kill someone just to watch you finger yourself in secret.”

Jack slid one hand down his sweetheart’s waist, following the seam of his shirt. Once he found the surged edges at the bottom, he pushed his hand up underneath the material, exploring the tight, young flesh he adored so; it was a bit of a sin to let such a delicious offering wilt away when the blossom was dripping with nectar. A sharp inhale greeted his ears when he reached the singularly pierced nipple and Jack couldn’t help but grin; it was a fucking sexy piece of equipment, but he adored, much more than that, the fact that his honey had whimped out after the first piercing and refused to let anyone maim his other nipple. He really liked to tease both of Tim’s bright pink buds, each causing slightly different, but inconsistent reactions; some days the smaller man’s piercing elicited the most incredible mewling, but other days it was obvious that it really wasn’t doing much for him, and he pulled away from groping hands.

On this particular occasion, the smaller man cried out noisily and scooted his feet back until his ass was pressed up against Jack’s young arousal.

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking about when you were fucking your own fingers?” the crass brunette wanted to know, thrusting up against the plump behind tempting him to do all sorts of things to it. “Maybe Rian from Accounting, slamming you against the copy machine. Or Claire fingering your asshole while she sucks you off in the locker room? Or are you more of a  getting gang-banged by the delivery guys type?”

“Hmmmmmmm! Do-don-don’t be st-stupid. Th-think about you,” the orange kitten assured his boyfriend. "Yo-your fingers . . .  just like th-the f-first time we -”

“You really liked that, didn’t ya?”

“I . . . of course I did. I really lo-li-like you, Jack,” Tim stuttered, catching himself before saying the ‘L’ word.

_ Close call, SUUUUCH a close call, oh my god! Loosened my tongue too much. God, when he’s touching me like this, though . . . dammit. I’m so stupid. I’m attached to him. I want him to always be the one I come home to. But that won’t happen . . . he’d never - not for a loser like me. _

“So you can’t find your prostate? I can teach ya,” Jack offered, sharply nipping an unsuspecting ear and tweaking the pierced left nipple of his sweetheart. “Wanna learn?”

Timothy nodded, honest to goodness, willing to do just about anything for his boyfriend. 

“Can’t hear your head rattle, pumpkin. What is it you want?”

“D-don’t make me say. . . Jaaack. You’re s-still picking on me. Should I k-kick you in the junk so you’ll be nice?”

Jack responded swiftly to the threat, grabbing his boy toy by the balls and giving him a strong squeeze.

“I swear to god, TimTam. You pull that shit again and you’re gonna end up a eunuch.  _ BABE. _ ”

Timothy yelped, his knees buckling as soon as he felt that sharp pain in his nether regions.

“Ki-kidding! Just kidding, I swear,” the shorter man wheezed, his hands shooting down to the wrist of the hand grasping his family jewels tightly. “Jack, I wouldn’t - but . . . don’t fucking call me a girl again. I’ll stab you in your sleep.”

Jack released his lover and started nibbling on his neck, hands again reaching up inside the fresh, clean button-up to toy with his boyfriend some more and fulfill his needs. He chuckled softly and agreed not to call his sweetheart a girl, a lady, his woman, or any of the other feminine titles he’d at one point in time teased him with.

“Mm . . . mmmm . . . mmmmmmmmmmm! Ah, Jack,” the freckled man moaned, his legs losing strength and buckling beneath him. Damn he hated that! He worried that it was really distracting for a lover, having their partner droop to the floor as their legs failed to hold up their body weight after such a light amount of teasing. “W-wait. I can stand u-”

The heterochromic knelt down behind him and sank his teeth into Tim’s supple neck, though he was much more gentle than he had been earlier; one bleeding wound was enough for the day - or so he thought.

“Ha! Ha-harder! Please . . .” the redhead begged, lolling his head to one side, exposing more of his neck for his lover to make a snack out of.

“Goddammit, Timmy. You’re turning me on again,” Jack growled, snatching that glorious neck sharply between his teeth until he heard the whimpers of masochistic pleasure his boyfriend made. “Fuck . . . when did you get so into S&M, babe? Not that I’m complaining . . .”

The bespectacled man started to unfasten his own belt; when he succeeded, he undid his pants to make access to his most sensitive parts easier for Jack.

“Jumpin’ the gun there, pumpkin? Or are you that keyed up already? You little slut. God I love it when you get desperate for me. Tell me how you want it, again.”

“Fuck me,” Timothy requested again. “Want you to . . . come inside me. Please?”

“Details, babe.  _ How _ do you want it?”

The freckled man sighed in frustration. He hated it when he finally had the balls the ask for sex, or to take even the smallest amount of initiative and Jack tried to force him to be even more forward.

“You can start with what . . . you know. What you said you were gonna show me? Then . . . I dunno. How do you . . . we can do it how you want. I’m not picky, I’m just really . . . in the  _ mood _ .”

Jack’s face almost hurt from the amount of smiling he was doing throughout this interaction; he was very, very pleased. His little kitten was still being very open today and it made him want to eat him right up.

“Well, well, well. However I want, hmmmm? You’re settin’ yourself up for trouble with that, you know,” he purred, scooping Timothy up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. “You wouldn’t mind stripping for me, now would you? Maybe daddy deserves a little lap dance?”

“D-daddy?! Ew . . . that’s really creepy, Jack.”

“Aw. I kinda think it’d be fuckin’ hot if you called me that. Not like your  _ father _ kinda daddy. More like . . . your sugar daddy. Except I don’t buy you nice things, we just fuck like rabbits,” the older man joked, dropping his boyfriend on the bed, then crossing his arms over his chest. “You  _ did _ say we’d do it how *I* want it . . .”

“You always make me regret saying things like that . . . daddy . . .” the freckled man complained, but decided he’d give it a shot. He  _ had _ offered, afterall. He did make an ugly face when he said it, however, making sure that it was at least visually unpleasant for Jack.

“Dance for daddy, pumpkin. Get those clothes off.”

Jack sat down on the edge of his side of the bed and waited for Tim to get up and do as he was told; he wasn’t kept waiting long, his obedient boy toy hauling himself off of the mattress and walking around to stand in front of Jack.

“I . . . well, I don’t . . . I dunno how to dance. Or do anything se . . . sexy,” he admitted, nervously starting to unbutton his shirt. It didn’t really matter how raunchy he pretended to be sometimes when talked to his love, he was still pretty nervous when it came down to sex and even getting undressed in front of him made his anxiety skyrocket; if he had to take his own clothes off, it meant Jack was focusing entirely on him and every movement. He’d be taking in every single inch of his skin as it was revealed, watching his expression as he tried to make it somewhat sexy, judging his movements - judging him. Judging him. JUDGING HIM.

“I . . . I don’t think I . . . I can’t. I don’t like this,” he confessed, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t want you to look at me like you're . . . analyzing me. I know I’m awkward. Please . . . I don’t wanna be judged. I’m not good looking like you! I don’t have a great body, or boundless confidence. Nobody . . . nobody’s ever liked looking at me. I know I’m just filling up space between beautiful women for you, Jack. Please . . . I can’t,” Tim whimpered, unable to make eye contact; god, he hated that he was so unsure of himself. He really wanted to be like Jack. He wanted desperately to feel proud of how he looked and to, regardless of scars and flaws, be able to act like he was the owner of the hottest bod in the universe - but he couldn’t. He knew he had a bit of a curve to his spine, his skin was blindingly pale, his body hair was sparse, he was a little bit bony, his muscles weren’t non-existent, but definitely weren’t anything to write home about, he was blind as a bat, his teeth were a bit crooked, he was covered in freckles - the list of shit he absolutely hated about himself was almost endless.

“Babe, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you saying?” Jack wanted to know, softly putting his hands on Tim’s hips and pulling him forward. “I’m . . . sorta shallow,” he admitted, “You know that. I wouldn’t be boning you if you weren’t fuckin’ hot. I don’t like how much you hate yourself. You’re  _ gorgeous _ , pumpkin. And I like lookin’ at you. Especially when you’re au natural. And what the hell? Between women? Do you think so little of me, Tim? You’re not some . . . fucking time killer. I like you. I like spending time with you. Look at me, dammit,” the brunette demanded, snatching his boyfriend’s chin in his right hand and forcing him to face forward. “Open your eyes. Don’t you fucking hide from me, Timothy Lawrence.”

“Jack, please!”

“Open your eyes. I swear to god-”

“Okay, okay!” The redhead interrupted opening his eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he regretted doing so. Still, he really wanted to do the things that Jack asked of him. “I’m sorry. I know I’m a crybaby. I’m trying not to-”

Jack pulled his sweetheart forward and rested his head on his chest.

“Jeez, Timmy. You’re a mess. This is why I don’t wanna fuck you when you drink. You get so emotional.”

“I’m sorry! I wanted . . . I wanted to please you. I just disappoint you all the time. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” the younger programmer sobbed as his boyfriend pulled his glasses away. He covered his eyes with his hands, embarrassed to be, once again, crying in front of the man he really wanted to impress. 

God, he really wanted to make his idol happy! He wanted to do all of the things that he knew would please him. He wanted to be as sexually amenable as his lover wanted him to be - but he just wasn’t that guy. 

Tim was shy. He was awkward. He was easily embarrassed. He felt like there was a good reason that he was referred to as “ugly Tim” around the office, or - to some of the more foul mouthed people who hated him for his success, “Jack’s whore.” Everything around him had become increasingly unstable since he’d join the Hyperion workforce. He’d started to feel a little bit of his true self come back to him when he and Jack started to get to know one another, but now it seemed like he was changing himself too quickly. He was starting to lose focus of who he really was. Why was it all so complicated?!

“What are you talking about? It makes me sick every time you apologize for fuckin’ nothing. Why is it that I build you up all the time and you still act like such a goddamn child? Do you really think you’re so pathetic? Because I don’t think you are. You know EXACTLY what you want, but you’re a coward - you hide from it. What do you really want from me, Timothy?” Jack wanted to know, tightening his grip on the younger man. “What do you WANT?! I won’t keep playing games like this. If you can’t decide for yourself, I’m not gonna waste my time. I can’t mind read and I don’t ever know what you really  want. My sweet, sweet Timmy. I’m sorry. I really . . . I do care about you. That’s why I can’t keep doing this. If you’re really so insecure about everything, I can’t keep dragging you along. I don’t wanna keep screwing with your mind. If you can’t trust me, then . . . just leave. I won’t hold it against you. We can go back to just working together. It’ll just be strictly business.”

“Don’t! Please! I don’t . . . I don’t want that! I want to be with you,” the green eyed man exclaimed, sobbing even harder, dropping to his knees and burying his face in Jack’s lap. “I’m so stupid . . . forgive me. Please don’t make me leave. I can’t live without you. I’m sorry, Jack,” he cried, grasping handfuls of the older man’s shirt and trying to quiet his crying. 

_ GOD, YOU IDIOT! Why are you crying?! Ugh, drinking to get brave was so stupid! STOP! You’re horny as hell, why are you fucking this up?! He’s BEGGING you to do whatever you WANT! STUPID! IDIOT! JACKASS! _

“I want you . . . I’ll always want you,” he said, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. “I don’t mean to be so dumb.”

Jack sighed and petted his darling’s hair. The soft, semi-curly locks of cinnamon always made him feel relaxed. He adored his precious TimTam, but he didn’t really know how to tell him so. He’d never told anyone that he cared about them; at the very least, he’d started being able to say that he  _ liked _ him. Hell, he’d never kept anyone around him long enough to confess deep-rooted feelings - and it wasn’t like he knew any of the right words to use to describe such feelings. Tim was the only one who had stuck by his side the way that he did; the only one who really seemed to enjoy his company, whether they were screwing, or not. His darling, little, freckled computer geek had a smile that was so pure it almost made his chest hurt. His pumpkin was really everything he wanted in a mate; unfortunately, he knew he couldn’t keep his pet forever. He wanted children - a legacy. It was the one thing this dedicated, loyal partner could never offer him. It was crushing to think about, so Jack tried hard not to.

“Dummy. My dumb, adorable little pumpkin. Now quit getting snot on my pants. Let’s just get some slee-”

The shorter man had undone Jack’s belt earlier, so it wasn’t too hard to undo his pants, even though he couldn’t see very well. Tugging when the elastic of his lover’s underwear reached the point of maximum stretch, he urged the odd eyed project manager to move his hips enough to allow his pants and boxer briefs to be pulled out of the way.

“I want you,” Tim reiterated, surrounded his darling’s fading arousal with sloppily wet heat, urging him back to life.

“Mmm . . . you don’t have to . . . hmmmmmmmmmm . . . god. Fucking . . . shit, pumpkin!”

Jack wasn’t weak to many things, but Timothy’s mouth really knew how to start erasing all of the thoughts in his mind. When his boyfriend got frisky, it was one of the only times his mind was quieted and focused on just a single task.

“Unnnh . . . oh, GOD! Fuck . . . uuuuummm . . . fuck . . . fucking . . . oh fuck!”

The redhead swiveled his head around, offering as much of his moist cavern as he could to his sexy boyfriend; god, he really didn’t want Jack to give up on him! He gave hed better than anyone he knew, and if it might make his lover forget his earlier lapses in confidence, he’d use that skill to his advantage. He moaned, knowing the vibrations drove the brunette wild and started bobbing his head up and down more and more quickly. When fingers were tightly, mercilessly yanking on his hair, he knew he was doing a good job. Jack could get incredibly close to orgasm and calm the urge down, so long as the stimulus was removed - as his boyfriend reached his full length, Tim swallowed him deeply, choking momentarily on the intrusion past his gag reflex; he knew he could hold it in, though. After the initial shock, he could pull away and jam that cock down his throat to simulate an intense fuck. He’d make Jack forget about his foolish, childish embarrassment. 

“Nnnnn HUUUUUUNH! AH, FUCK, FUCK, holy FUCK! Goddamn, pumpkin, nnnn . . . you fuckin’ . . . UNGH! Fuckin’ suck dick so good . . . uuuuuuuh, UNH! HA! St-stop! Gotta . . . I’m gonna!” Jack moaned in ecstasy, damn near reaching climax in Tim’s throat, but he managed to yank hard enough on those fiery locks and pull him away from his dick. Timothy was definitely the deep throat champ of Helios. “G-god . . . god . . . damn it. You’re too fuckin’ good at that shit. Phew! Jeezus . . .”

The pale man wiped the drool from around his mouth and got to his feet. He knew it was obvious that he was aroused, too, but now that Jack was exposed, he didn’t feel as awkward about it.

“I don’t mean to get so nervous. It just . . . it’s always so hard to believe that someone like you wants someone . . . like . . . me,” Tim disclosed to his darling, finding his courage again now that he’d impressed Jack with his . . .  _ skill _ .

The redhead picked up where he’d left off when he’d began to undress - mid chest level, unbuttoning his crisp, clean, sky blue shirt until it was entirely open. 

“A-are . . . you watching? I . . . kinda can’t see you.”

“I’m watching, cupcake. As always, I like what I see,” his boss offered up, feeding his fragile ego. “Let me see that secret piercing of yours, hmmm?”

Timothy complied, slipping the shoulders of his shirt slowly down his arms, revealing more and more of his milky, speckled flesh as he did so. He was finding it a lot easier to strip while he wasn’t able to see Jack watching him. Was that really the trick this whole time? God, now he felt like a tool - he could have solved his obnoxious, crippling anxiety just by taking his glasses off?! It just seemed too damn easy to be the real solution to his problem.

“Mmmmmm . . . what a delicious little snack. Is there more for me? I’m a very greedy man,” the heterochromatic wondered, sitting up and dragging a finger down his shy companion’s breastplate, revelling in the goosebumps that cropped up beneath his touch. 

“Of course . . . daddy . . . lots more.”

The green eyed man knew his whole body was covered in the rash-like, red blemishes that always gave away his shame, but he didn’t care. His nose was clogged with snot and his eyes were swollen from crying; he felt so frustrated that tears always came so damned easily to him, while confidence was always so quick to evade him, no matter how hard he tried to force it. He let his shirt fall to the floor and gave his pants an easy slide down his legs; they’d long since been unbuckled and unzipped.

“Is this good, daddy?” he queried, putting his arms around his lover’s neck and stealing a messy kiss. He still felt extremely weirded out, calling Jack “daddy,” but he wanted to at least give his lover the chance to hear it, even if it was only for one session.

“Fuck . . . so good, baby. Those underwear gotta go, though. Then daddy can teach you all about your body. Show me that cock, cupcake.”

“Yes sir.”

Timothy slipped his thumbs under the band of his boxer briefs and made sure he was painfully slow about revealing his hard-on; when the elastic finally pulled past his tip, his dick sprang up skyward and he heard Jack inhale sharply - he’d hoped that little show would turn him on.

“Mm mm mm mm!” the older man musically hummed, “What a dirty boy. Already fully aroused? You’d better not come until your lesson is over.”

“Of course, daddy. A-anything . . . unh!!!” 

Jack urged the smaller man to turn around, giving his hips a twist, then he pulled his finally nude beloved into his lap. He scooted both of them until his back was against the headboard and helped Tim get into a position where he could use Jack's legs to support himself, and his own thighs spread over the older man's lap, the parts of him they were both going to be "learning about" easily accessible, hovering over the hollow space Jack left beneath him. He licked his fingers and sucked on his redheaded darling's neck, then slid his moist fingers between the other man’s legs to tease his perineum. 

“Ah! Oh . . . J-Ja . . . da-daddy. Th-that feel . . . feels so good.”

“Oh? Do you touch yourself here when you think about me? Show me how you do it.”

The younger man bravely put his hand where his darling had been exploring him and started to mimic that motions he went through when he was alone, thinking about Jack. He got so lost in ecstasy that he didn’t notice his partner groping around for the lube he’d already made easily available for the night. Since Tim rarely slept at his own place, it just made sense to put it in a place where they could both get to it.

“Y . . . yes sir. But . . . i-it doesn’t . . . doesn’t feel - ah . . . feel as good . . . mmm . . . Jack . . . ah . . .”

“Yeah? You naughty little thing. You wanna put those fingers inside, don’t you?”

“Want y-your fingers,” Tim moaned as well oiled digits started intertwining with his own, greasing them up. “Nnn . . . please. P-put your fingers inside me . . . please!”

“Aw, my sweet TimTam. This is a lesson, remember? Come on, now. Lean forward or back a little, whichever makes you most comfortable, and relax,” Jack instructed his sweetheart, who willingly complied. “When you’re ready, slide a finger in. Or two. Whatever feels good. Loosen up, baby.”

“Hnn . . . a-annggh,” the green eyed man groaned, forcing two fingers into himself as he leaned back to rest his weight against his boyfriend. He usually started with only one, but he wanted to get into the good stuff already.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! We’re not in a hurry pumpkin. Don’t be so impatient. Make it comfortable for you. We’re trying to get you to come, yeah? Remember?”

“Ha-aah . . . ah . . . ah . . . aaahn . . . mmm-more lu-lube . . . please,” Tim calmly asked, pulling his fingers free after he finally started to feel the discomfort fade. This was what most frustrated him about doing it to himself - he was a terrible judge of how much lube to use and he started to focus on things like whether or not his fingernails were a little too long, instead of how it felt when he was probing the right place. It was hard to get off when he was so easily distracted. Jack filled his entire hand with the slimy substance. “That’s . . . more than enough! Plenty, Jack! J-Jack! Don’t waste-”

“Don’t waste what? This stuff is cheap. Slick it up real good. I don’t want you hurting yourself. We can afford the luxury, pumpkin. I, uh,” the brunette reminded his darling, taking his wrist in his much larger hand and pushing it back underneath his pale body, “I do believe you were in the middle of something. Showing me how you finger yourself when you’re thinking of me, if I’m not wrong. I’m at least two fingers, so that’s an ego boost,” he said with a chuckle as his boyfriend got back to work.

“Ahn . . . hnnnn . . . mm - mm! Hnnnnn! Ah, oh Jack . . . ah . . . ooooooooh . . . oh . . . oh! Ah! Ah . . . haaa . . .” the pale programmer went back to touching himself, two fingers stretching his body open, occasionally brushing over his prostate and making him tighten up. “Ca . . . damn it . . . can’t . . . hit it . . . like you do . . .”

“Must still be goin’ in at the wrong angle,” Jack said, matter-of-a-factly. “Lie down,” he instructed Tim, and the exasperated young man complied, sliding out of the brunette's lap to rest his head on the pillows. Jack lied down beside him, propping his head up so he could watch. “Spread your legs more and pull your knees towards your chest.”

“Th-this is . . . embarrassing . . . hn . . . Jack . . .”

“No it isn’t. If you’re gonna think of me when you masturbate, daddy wants it to be fuckin’ amazing. Let’s melt your insides, pumpkin.”

Timothy drew his legs back and closed his eyes. He really was able to reach deeper this way. God, it did feel amazing, but he still wasn’t feeling even close to as turned on as he was when his tall, dark and handsome boss was exploring his body.

“Uhhhhhn . . .oh God . . . nn-not . . . still not . . . so close!”

“Curl your fingers up. Press on your tummy with your other hand, right below that cute little belly button of yours.”

“AH! TH-THERE! AH, OH, my god, oh Jack! Th-that’s - HAA, AAH, AH, ooooh yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, hnnnn! Fff . . . fuck, FUCK! Oh fuck me! Oh my god! Fuck me, Jack, oh!”

Watching Timothy finally reaching that spot inside of himself that made him squeal and whine in pleasurable agony made Jack very pleased with himself; he also was rather proud of his lover for managing the courage to do something so degenerate in front of him.

“You’re so beautiful, Timmy,” he whispered to his sweetheart, taking his wrist in his hand again, forcing his body to be abandoned by the digits that were getting him high. “I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good little kitten. You’ve been so brave for me all day. How can I repay you, hm? Tell me what to do for you, babe. Anything,” the older man offered, caressing the twitching belly of his partner. 

God, he really did feel selfish. He’d made his sensitive, precious TimTam cry; he’d made him feel guilty - reminded him of his insecurities. Made him think that he was disposable, despite his absolutely unflinching devotion to Jack. It felt absolutely awful to know that his own confused and messed up ways only fueled the freckled man’s low self-esteem. He didn’t want his pumpkin to worry about his dedication to their relationship, though; the peculiar young man and his undying loyalty had really done something to him - he’d made him rethink his ways. He was . . . was he? Was he falling . . . no. That was impossible. 

Jack didn’t fall in love. People fell in love with him, sure, and he was happy to let them take a joy ride, or two, or even three - be he didn’t fall in love. He got easily bored and acted like an asshole so that the other party would break up with him; it was convenient. He got what he needed - a warm body in his bed to keep the night terrors at bay, and they - well, they got to fuck HIM! Handsome, gorgeous, intelligent, up-and-coming star, Jack! The goddamn Adonis of Hyperion. Honestly, THEY were the ones who really benefited . . . or, at least, that’s what Jack thought.

Tim, though . . . he was different. He’d rebuked all of Jack’s initial advances, despite his obvious attraction to the chocolate haired hottie. He’d been absolutely furious when his interest in Jack had been taken advantage of - he wasn’t looking for any benefits for having an affinity for his boss. The kind hearted ginger wanted to work hard all on his own to get ahead. He was dedicated to working hard and making a name for himself. When Tim finally gave in to his attraction to Jack, it was because he’d been absolutely terrified that they were going to die in an elevator accident. He’d been willing to let the handsome brunette go all the way during the incident, but Jack had been the one to put on the brakes; it just hadn’t felt right to take advantage of Timothy’s primal fear of heights. 

Their relationship had an incredibly rocky start, but when they finally ended up being honest with one another, the sex had been mind-blowing! The redhead was a screamer, which really got Jack off; he liked knowing that he was doing a good job and he DEFINITELY liked knowing that others might be hearing his name at the top of Tim’s lungs - he wanted as many people as possible to know he fucked like a god, and that most of them would never be privileged enough to receive his blessing.

“Th-wh-when we . . . in the chair . . .” the freckled man bit the fingernails on his left hand - the digits on the hand that hadn’t been used to toy with his own body. “Could . . . could we?”

“Of course. I said anything, cupcake.”

Jack got to his feet and stripped off his clothing before he settled in the comfortable chair that, honestly, he usually used as a place to store laundry. He and Timothy had gotten amorous on it once before, though, so he now left it free of mess - just in case it was needed  _ after hours _ . He poured the room temp lube over his excited, but no longer fully erect member and waited for Tim to join him when he had his wits about him. 

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his clean hand, the freckled young computer tech still felt like a total fool for crying earlier. Trying to hide his true self from Jack was impossible - it was always, eventually, dragged forth. He wasn’t really sure why it still bothered him that the man he had fallen so terribly for could get whatever he wanted with just a few sweet words, or stolen kisses; god, was he a sucker for kisses . . .

“I’m sorry, Jack,” he apologized for the umpteenth time as he stumbled in the general direction of the blur that was Jack sitting in the forest green chair they’d made love in once before. Tim misjudged the distance and ended up face-planting into his boyfriend’s left thigh with a squeak. At least it had been a soft landing spot and he didn’t end up with a knee cap to his nose, or anything; still, he was embarrassed. It seemed like he always screwed up in some incredibly disappointing way in front of Jack and he hated that; he didn’t want anyone, especially the man that he looked up to for so many years, to look down on him.

“You alright? That looked like it hu-”

Tim crawled up into Jack’s lap and shut him up with his own tongue. God, the odd eyed man tasted so irresistible to him. He melted into his lap and moaned, the taller man working to position him over his sex.

“Aaaaah . . . Jack . . . mmm, I want you,” the freckled man uttered in a desperate, breathless tone.

“Take it at your pace, pumpkin. No need to rush, we’ve got all night.”

“I want you . . . Jack . . . you . . . you know . . . how I feel . . . about you, right?” Tim wondered, taking the oozing tip of his lover into his willing body. He wanted so terribly to confess his undying love for the man with the intense, burning, heterochromatic eyes, but he was equally terrified. If he told him that he had fallen in love with him and the man he adored laughed in his face, he’d absolutely die from a bruised, crushed, ground up heart. His feelings for Jack were so incredibly strong and he didn’t know why, but gods be damned, he fucking loved him! He was obsessed with him!

Jack’s scent made Tim feel comfortable. His strong hands on his body made him feel safe. The looks he got from those mismatched eyes said everything he ever needed to know. The chocolate coloured locks were so soft, slipping through his fingers. That tan skin never felt leathery, it was always so supple and inviting. 

“Of course, babe,” Jack lied. He  _ never _ understood how other humans felt; they were annoyingly complex creatures and so much of their rationality rested on things as foolish as affection and blood ties. “I want you, too. Don’t be shy, now. Take what you want, pumpkin. I’ll give it all to you. Goddammit, though . . . so fuckin’ tight!”

“So- I’m sorry. Kiss me?” the freckled man asked, taking Jack’s chin in his hand and matching their lips. The things the older man’s tongue could do, just between their two mouths, made Tim absolutely lose it. He got so turned on thinking about that tongue exploring places other than his mouth, which made taking Jack’s girthy member deeper inside so much easier.

“Mmmm, don’t apolo- oh . . . shhhhhhit . . . oh goddamn . . . god - so tight! You’re squeezing me so hard, baby . . . if you want me to last, you reall- unnnnh! G-gotta re-relax, Timmy, oh fuck! OH! FU-FUCK! AH! OH, SHIIIIT!”

Timothy’s body swallowed the older man’s entire length, the pale programmer moaning loudly; they’d had to be quiet in the office, which meant Jack had been more subdued than normal and it had made Tim crave the more aggressive sex he didn’t want to admit he’d become a total addict for.

“Unnnnnh! I want it! I wanna fuck you,” he hissed through his teeth via a sharp inhale, “Oh, oh my god! Ja-JACK! AH! TH-THERE!” the ginger moaned loudly, relieved as he finally adjusted his movements and positioning to his greatest advantage. “Aaaaaaaaah, AH! OH FUCK! OH MY GOD! UH, AHHH, HAAAAAAAH, UN, UN, UNNNNNNNNNN! Fuck me! I want . . . HARD! Oh, god, I need you to fuck me, daddy, PLEASE fuck me! I need it to be hard! I want it fast, un, umm mmmmmmm! MMMM!”

“Holy fucking shit, oh my god! Ah! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhit! Unnn . . . fuck, relax a little, holy . . . I won’t last!”

Jack was always stunned by the quick way Timothy’s moods could shift; he really was incredibly sensitive and it drove him insane, but . . . it also, somehow, endeared the freckled young man to him. It didn’t hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous when in the throes of passion - it gave him such a different look than the one he wore in the hallways of Helios, of the constantly furrowed brow on his face when he was working. This version of Tim was very rare - extremely special - and he was all his. He put his hands on the hips writhing around in his lap and tried to slow the pace. Sometimes his kitten got so fucking desperate to get off that he neglected to take to mind the fact that Jack  _ did  _ have his limits.

“Y-you . . . goddamn! If you want it fast, th-thaaa - nnngh . . . thas’ fine, but . . . if you want me to last, gotta - unh! C-cut me some slack, pump . . . kin . . . holy shit! You’re so fuckin’ hot, babe. Killin’ me here,” Jack exclaimed between lip-biting moans, the ginger man leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Ummmmh . . . such a good boy . . . that’s it.”

“Ja . . . Jack . . . Jack . . . let me keep you . . . I’d die without you . . . un . . . unnnnnnn . . . ooooh . . . I finally . . . feel com-complete . . . with you . . .” Timothy begged slowing the pace a great deal to allow his lover a bit of a break. He wanted it hard, rough and dirty, but it seemed like Jack wasn’t going to be able to keep it up for very long this time around.

_ Shut it, Tim! You’re gonna ruin things! Don’t tell him you love him! He’s not the “love” type. You’ll scare him off. Just shut it! Don’t pressure him. This is working out just fine how it is. Don’t fuck it up for yourself, please Tim. Shush! _

The chair creaked as the smaller man rolled his hips, considering confessing his feelings while he stole his favourite thing - kisses. They always seemed more intimate than the sex and Tim always had a need for more of them. He moaned into Jack’s mouth as they made out, his need for affection starting to overcome his desire to reach climax. God, he wanted to confess, though! 

_ “I love you, Jack! I love you! I want you to love me, too!”  _ he wanted to scream, but he knew that he couldn’t do something so foolish.

There was something wrong with Jack. He didn’t seem to experience emotions the same way that everyone else did. It wasn’t as if he had no feelings, or anything like that, but he definitely had issues appreciating just how much such things affected the way  _ other  _ humans behaved. He certainly had affectionate feelings, but Tim honest to god didn’t know if it was possible for Jack to feel love. He was a unique individual and could be very kind, caring, even sweet, but he could be equally cold, cruel and ruthless; it also didn’t take much for the odd eyed technology whiz to switch between the two opposite ends of that scale. When he felt threatened, or hurt, Jack was a vicious opponent with no limit to his brutality. If he felt betrayed by one of his employees, rather than just firing them, or trying to get them transferred to other departments, he would absolutely devastate them - ruin their credibility, stain their name for life, ruin their careers - he was completely heartless in such matters. It was frightening to Timothy, but he’d been privileged enough to be trusted by Jack and he’d seen his ability to be soft and compassionate. Maybe if he nurtured that, the Hyperion department head would stop being so reluctant to show it to people other than him. 

“Don’t go dyin’ on me, pumpkin . . . mmmm . . . this is perfect. I’ll make you complete,” Jack swore, gripping pale buttocks to spread them open wider, “Nnngh . . . god, you’re perfect. Don’t want - nnn . . . you to leave either . . . uhhh . . . dammit . . . wish you’d get on top like this more often. You’re pretty good at this,” he acknowledged. Tim needed his ego padded, but it didn’t really bother the tan skinned man to provide that sort of support; it felt good to praise his kitten. It felt even better when that praise led him to become more courageous.

“I li-like it best . . . when you’re in control . . . daddy . . . uh! Hnnn . . . you’re so big . . . god . . . daddy, let me . . . haaaaaah . . . use your fingers . . . make me lose my mind before . . . I wanna feel like - like how you . . . only you make me feel,” Timothy begged, his body dying for greater pleasure. Jack’s cock filled him up and made him feel amazing, but this time he wanted to ride those waves of incredible pleasure that were unbeatable; the pulses of electricity that raged through his nervous system when Jack gave his prostate a good massage were the best. He wanted to feel as good as he had the first time they’d made love. “You’re the only one, daddy . . . who’s ever made me come so hard . . . please?”

“Who could deny such a . . . nn!” the brunette said, pausing as he pulled himself free from his sweetheart’s always intensely taut love canal, “perfect request from such a cute little sex kitten? Still,” Jack continued with a deep inhale and exhale as Timothy ran his fingers through his coarse chest hair and nibbled at the tip of his ear, “Nnnh! Chair, or . . ?”

The freckled man slid off of his lap and stumbled back to the bed, flopping back onto it. He opened his legs and waited for his lover to join him, covering his shockingly hot face with his hands.

_ UGH! I’m so disgusting! Spreading my legs for a guy who will probably never love me back . . . but he might . . . I just need to help him. Need to help him understand what it’s like . . . I have to tell him how important he is. How special he is . . . oh god, I’m losing it! You can’t force people to change like that, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu - ! _

Timothy’s self defeating thoughts were interrupted as Jack took him by the hips and pulled him to the side of the bed until his buttocks were right at the edge and started lashing his taint and still twitching entrance with his tongue.

“Ah! J . . . Jack . . . Jack! Ah-haaa~aaa-HAH!” he cried out loudly.

The green eyed man had expected to feel thick fingers pushing past the round ring of muscle that hid access to his most sensitive body part, but instead, he was treated to more of the incredible oral that his lover had practiced perfecting earlier that day. 

“Nnnn . . . no fair . . . oh god! Hnnnngh . . . yes! Oh god! You’re amazing . . . oh, ah! Daddy . . . aaaahn . . . pleeeease!”

Jack loved this. Everything about this was exactly what he dreamed of finding in a partner. Someone intelligent, someone he could talk to, someone he could easily work with, who would give him valuable input, and someone with whom he could have absolutely mind-numbing sex. How had he run across such a person in such a plain package? Man, he couldn’t believe how easy it could have been for him to have missed out on all of this. If he hadn’t tried to feed his own ego with this kid’s admiration for him, he never would have ended up having this perfectly symbiotic relationship. 

“You deserve the very best, pumpkin. Obviously, that’s why you chose  _ me, _ ” the odd eyed man said with a laugh, wiping the lube off of his face as best he could before urging his sweetheart to once again occupy the pillows. 

“You’re such . . . a cocky asshole,” Timothy responded, also laughing; it had been an arrogant statement, but it wasn’t without a basis in truth.

“What’s this about cocks in assholes? I thought you were begging for a good, old fashioned finger bang.”

“God, Jack!” the freckled man exclaimed, slapping in the general direction of the flesh-toned blob. He made contact with his shoulder with a satisfyingly loud clap noise.

“Such a violent kitten. But I know how to tame you, don’t I?”

Jack finally slipped his fingers inside of his boyfriend and got to work giving him a prostate massage orgasm; fucking Tim while he was already completely lost in pleasure was absolutely the best, but it did seem to drain the other man’s energy the following day, so they didn’t always achieve climax this way. Besides, neither of them wanted to get too used to that level of pleasure; there wasn’t really any way to top it, so saving it for rare occasions made sure it maintained a special grade of ecstasy.

“Mmmmmmm . . . yes, d-daddy . . . kiss me,” Timmy begged once again; he really, honestly never could get enough. 

“You don’t fool me. You’re just trying to hide your voice. You  _ did _ say you wanted me to make you scream, so . . . you’re just gonna have to wait until after. Then I’ll give you all the kisses you want,” came the disappointing response. 

Jack found his target and got to aggressively working it. Jesus, the squeals his pumpkin let out as he squirmed around his fingers made him hot. 

“You gonna scream for daddy?”

“AH! YES! Yes daddy! Ha haaa aaa~aaah!”

“Oh yeah? You don’t say. You greedy boy, fucking my fingers like this. My movement isn’t enough?”

“Ah! Haaa~aaah! Nnn . . . so-sorry . . . just . . . oh fuck! Just . . . so close already! I wanna come . . . so bad, daddy! Let me come, please!”

Jack pressed harder on his boyfriend’s walnut-sized gland and fingered him faster; the request to come could be granted without any words. That had been the whole point of this, anyway, and he was dying to finally get his own relief. Tim had him feeling worn out already. He was starting to wonder if he was getting old, but realized that he’d never really put this much effort into someone else; it could be hard work pleasing a lover that wasn’t positive about exactly what got him off. 

“AAAAH! JACK! Ooo~oooooooh . . . HAAAAA AAAAH! AH HAA! Gnnnnn . . . HA!”

Timothy was gripping the blankets tightly, tossing his head from side to side as Jack finally had him seeing stars. He was panting desperately, legs shaking uncontrollably as his cock sent several spurts of precum onto his belly. Still, he was riding his lover’s fingers, hungry for more pleasure.

“Good boy. You know I like it when you get like this,” Jack purred, positioning himself between the shivering thighs and pressing forward into his lover. “Oh god, that’s it. Mmmmm . . . you still want - unnn . . . want it hard and fast?”

“Unnnh! F-fuck me, Jaaa~aaaack!” 

The brunette grinned and gripped the smaller man’s hips as he finally obliged the request, slamming into him and making him practically screech his name. Goddamn, he loved the way Tim’s cries and noises got more and more desperate and frenzied as he fucked him; few things were more satisfying than watching his mind literally melt to the point that he couldn’t form words and listen to him completely lost in his orgasm. 

_ God, he’s fucking perfect! Look at his face, he's completely at your mercy! Man, he’d let me do anything to him, wouldn’t he? He’s incredible . . . dammit, Tim . . . this is dangerous, Jack.  _

Trying to shut out his thoughts, Jack sped up his hips and laid his boyfriend to absolute waste. Tim did his part, screaming so loud Jack was certain the whole space station knew when he hit completion, spurting cum all over both of them. Jack grunted out a loud, “FUCK!” as he filled his lover with his seed. They ended up in a sweaty pile of panting bodies, warm flesh practically melting into warm flesh, neither man able to speak as they gasped for Oxygen.This was perfect.


End file.
